


Howl

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Ben, Loss of Virginity, Soulmates, Werewolf Rey, Werewolves, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: When Ben Solo is trying to earn Eagle Scout status, he spends a night alone in the woods. A chance encounter with a werewolf girl named Rey leaves an impression. Ten years later, he runs into her again and this time, they're all grown up.Reylo Monster Week//Day 2: Werewolves





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my bit for day 2 of monster week. I wanted one of those "they met in their youth" type of deals so I made Ben an aspiring Eagle Scout. Beyond a cursory google search, I don't know much about the requirements of Eagle Scouts, so forgive me if it isn't accurate.

The crackling campfire did little to soothe Ben’s nerves like it normally did. He loved sitting around and roasting marshmallows with his fellow Boy Scouts, but tonight he was alone. Deep into the process of trying to earn his Eagle Scout status, he was on his own for the rest of the night. It was part of the survival skills he needed to learn, and with only a few months left until his 18th birthday, the clock was ticking.

 

The autumn air was chilly, and he idly pulled his light jacket tighter as he stared into the embers. He had dug his latrine, warmed up his dinner, eaten, and made sure the site was secure. His tent was ready, and all that was left was spending the night in the woods alone. Piece of cake. Honestly, it wasn’t even the forest that scared him. Ben had suffered nightmares ever since he was a little boy, but somehow when he had company it wasn’t as bad. If he woke up screaming in the middle of the night out here in the wilderness, well… there would be no one around to comfort him. That thought alone had him pushing back his bedtime further and further, knowing full well he’d have to be up at the crack of dawn to make his way back to the rest of his troop.

 

At least the light of the full moon kept him company. And there was that one owl hooting quite peacefully. Just as his eyelids started to grow heavy and he contemplated curling up in the tent, he heard a noise in the trees. It was a rustling, and it sounded bigger than a raccoon. A considerable amount bigger, actually. He watched the edge of the forest with cautious eyes, seeing a few low branches moving. Then, he nearly jumped out of his skin as a small human stumbled out of the woods and fell to her knees. 

 

She was a girl, no more than 11 or 12, covered in dirt. Good lord, she was filthy -- twigs in her hair, which was sorely matted, and a few scrapes scattered across her very naked body. “Are you okay?!” He rushed to her side, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over her, scared of seeing anything he shouldn’t.

 

“W-where am I?” she asked. Her voice was hoarse. 

 

Ben  grabbed his canteen and offered it to her. “Takodana forest. How did you get here?”

 

She shook her head, pulling her arms into his over-large jacket and wrapping it around her so she was totally covered. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

He huffed. “Try me.”

 

She cocked her head to the side as if studying him. It wasn’t easy for her to trust new people, especially full humans, but there was something about him she liked. “What’s your name?”

 

“Ben. You?”

 

“Rey.”

 

“Well, Rey, it really is nice to meet you… but would you please tell me how the hell you got out here so I can help get you home?”

 

“Well, Ben, I’m a werewolf. I just started phasing for the first time recently, and something went wrong… I woke up naked in the forest and I’m pretty sure my pack abandoned me.”

 

He took another long look at her -- the wild hair, the ferocious eyes, and the muscular legs poking out of his jacket. She certainly looked like someone who could be a werewolf, but they weren’t  _ real _ , right? He started to laugh.

 

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

 

It hurt now, how much Ben was laughing. He was doubled over, clutching at his stomach, downright guffawing. He abruptly stopped when he heard her howling. Looking up, he was confronted with a sight he would never forget. Her limbs began elongating weirdly, the sound of cracking bone sending shivers down his spine. Fingernails became claws, skin overtaken by fur, and her teeth -- he was terrified of the teeth. 

 

His jacket lay in tatters on the ground as a beautiful, tawny wolf stood before him, her hazel-gold eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She came right up to him and sniffed his hand, then promptly laid her head in his lap as if to say ‘thanks.’ Hesitantly, he touched her. Her fur was incredibly soft and he gave her a few, quick pats before she ran off into the darkness of the forest.

 

Needless to say, Ben didn’t sleep much that night. But he did earn his Eagle Scout rank.

 

* * *

 

Memories of that night haunted Ben well into adulthood. And if he took an annual camping trip every fall to Takodana forest, so what? He couldn’t help but be worried about the little werewolf girl he had run into. Sometimes, when the nights passed by and she didn’t show, he convinced himself it was all a dream. But then how did it explain his jacket? He had kept it all these years, if only to convince himself that he hadn’t made it up.

 

Now, when he came out here, he always brought an extra blanket. Inwardly, he chided himself --  _ it’s been 10 years, you really think she’s going to show? _ \-- but he was a Eagle Scout, after all. He was always prepared. Eventually, he lost touch with the old troop. And Ben wasn’t great at making new friends. So he did a lot of stuff alone, most stuff. He hated his job, his apartment, his car. But camping? He still liked camping. There was something about being out in nature that settled his frenzied thoughts, that quieted his mother’s questions about why he didn't’ have a girlfriend yet, that made him forget his last fight with his dad.

 

It was another full moon, and Ben would be lying if he said that wasn’t why he picked this weekend to come. He sighed as he roasted another marshmallow and made himself a s’more. You were never too old for s’mores. A sudden howling perked him up considerably. Still, he patted his pocket, feeling his knife for assurance. After all, it could just be a regular wolf. He had just shoved the rest of the graham cracker into his mouth when there was a rustling nearby. His eye fixed on the treeline and didn’t waver until he saw the tawny wolf emerge. She was bigger than he remembered, leaner; but her eyes were the same. She sniffed the air carefully and padded over to him. There was something inside that felt complete when she brushed her head up under his hand and licked the stickiness off his fingers.

 

“Rey,” he breathed, nestling his hand in her fur. He stroked her reverently, like he was afraid she might disappear.

 

She sniffed against him, rubbing her face on his jeans. He could’ve sworn a tear made its way down her face and splashed onto the ground. “Hey, it’s okay,” he shushed as he continued petting her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Relief flooded his veins as his years long search had ended. He couldn’t explain it if he wanted to, but there was a peace inside he hadn’t known before. After nuzzling by the fire for awhile and realizing she wasn’t going to phase back, he pulled back the tent entrance. “I’m going to sleep, Rey, but I’d love it if you were here when I woke up.” He wasn’t sure if she understood, but she followed him into the tent and curled up in a ball by his feet once he was tucked in his sleeping bag. Sleep came quickly for the first time in a long time.

 

When Ben awoke, he had to do a double take. There was a full grown woman asleep in his arms, and as before, she was very naked.  _ Rey _ . The years had been kind to her, and he took the opportunity to let his gaze roam over her features. She was gorgeous -- endless tan limbs liberally dotted with freckles, flowing chestnut hair (thankfully free of twigs), and curves that he was cursing himself for appreciating as she slept against him. His arm rested over the small swell of her breasts, and his breath hitched when he realized it. Instinctively he nuzzled the nape of her neck, breathing her in-- she smelled earthy, like trees, dirt and musk. He loved it.

 

His actions stirred her from her slumber and she rolled over to face him. She could barely believe he was here again after all these years. “Ben,” she whispered.

 

“Good morning.” His voice was like honey, so deep and sweet, better than she remembered. And his face-- well, he was beautiful. The first time they met, he had been an awkward gangly teenager, and she had been just a girl, oblivious to the nature of attraction.

 

“I missed you.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth.

 

“I came back, every year.” He saw the pain in her eyes and wondered if she’d been alone this entire time.  _ I hope not. _

 

She started to softly cry. “I know. I was constantly a couple days behind or ahead of you… but I could smell you. And--” she hesitated, not knowing if she could admit this next part. “You always smelled like home.”

 

Now it was Ben’s turn to cry. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he took her face in both hands, smoothing her hair back. “I’m sorry, Rey.” He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheek. “Did you not find your pack?”

 

She was shaking her head while she leaned into his touch. “No, they left me. I fell in with another pack, but I wound up leaving. I couldn’t handle the politics of it. I’m better off on my own.”

 

He nodded. It was unclear what kind of dynamics werewolves had, but Rey seemed like she was a loner, just like him. “Where do you live when you’re not a wolf?” 

 

The concern in his deep brown eyes was overwhelming. She never wanted to leave his arms. “I was homeless for a long time, but now I rent a small room-- basically a shed-- from a guy in town. I work in his auto shop, too.” That part she was proud of; she had worked hard to make a decent life for herself, even if it was constantly lacking the one thing she wanted.

 

“You know--” he said, his voice dropping to a low growl, “I could be your pack.”

 

Really, it was all she ever wanted. She had run that first night because she was scared. Scared of the connection she felt to him and what it might mean. Werewolves mated for life, but usually with other werewolves. Their bonds developed early on and once they consummated, it was unbreakable except by death. Rey wasn’t sure how it worked if you formed a bond with a human. She’d never heard of such a thing… but her pull towards Ben was real and undeniable. “Are you sure?”

 

He hadn’t been… before. All he had known was that he needed to keep searching for the werewolf girl. The one he’d seen when he was still very much a boy and not interested in much beyond finishing school and making his parents proud. But he had been mystified by her, and inexplicably drawn back to this place, year after year. This  _ had _ to be why. “Yes,” he answered as he covered her lips with his own. 

 

Ben hadn’t kissed many girls. There had been a few, but nothing memorable. Not like this. Kissing Rey felt  _ right _ , warmth spreading through his body as their mouths merged together, two souls finally at peace. She was soft and pliant beneath him, mouth opening of her own accord to accept his tongue. She tasted much like she smelled and he groaned, remembering that only one of them was fully clothed. 

 

When they finally broke apart for air, Rey whimpered slightly. She could feel his growing hardness against her needed him bare like she was. Her hands found their way under his shirt, yanking it up to trace the hard lines of his abdomen.  _ He’s perfect. _ “My kind mate for life, so I haven’t done this before…” she trailed off, still lazily dragging her hands across his chest.

 

Ben pulled his shirt off, threw the sleeping bag back, and shifted so he was hovering over her. He finally allowed himself to look at her naked form fully, mouth falling open slightly in awe.  _ She’s a goddess. _ “Don’t worry, neither have I.” He dipped his head low to kiss her neck, leaving a sloppy trail as he made her way down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.

 

Rey moaned and curled her fingers in his hair. “You haven’t? I just thought--”

 

He released her with a pop and smirked. “What? Because I’m older?” Shrugging, he turned his attention to her other breast. “Never wanted to with anyone… until now. I’m glad it’s you. It’s  _ supposed _ to be you.” His large hands roamed her body as he sucked her tit, tongue swirling deliciously around her nipple. Slowly, his hand worked its way down to her sex, lightly grazing over her patch of hair and slipping into her folds.

 

“Ben,” she panted as he brushed the bundle of nerves above her opening. 

 

“Show me what you like, Rey. I want to make it good for you.” His mouth returned to her neck, sucking a little bruise into her collarbone.

 

She grabbed his arm, directing his fingers to stroke her clit, the way she did when she was alone. He worked her into a frenzy, hips bucking up when one of his fingers thrust into her entrance. They were so much longer than her own. “More,” she pleaded.

 

He added another finger, plunging two fingers deep, in and out. “Like that?”

 

“Oh god, yes.” She was writhing beneath him now, clearly on the edge. His thumb returned to her clit, with clumsy stroking, but it was just what Rey needed to topple over the edge. She came hard, gushing on his hand with a howl.

 

Her noises were going straight to his cock, and Ben worried if he didn’t bury himself inside her soon, he wasn’t going to last. He brought his glistening fingers to his lips in wonder, sucking her juices clean. “Fuck. You taste good, too.”

 

“Take me, Ben.” She rolled over and got on all fours, the way she’d seen females in her old pack do before. She didn’t understand then, why they would submit and take a pummeling, but she did now. And she  _ craved _ it.

 

He shimmied out of his pants then grabbed her around the middle and flipped her onto her back. “Not like that. I want to look in your eyes.” He kissed her again hungrily then pumped himself a few times before settling between her thighs. She was thoroughly ready for him and he eased himself inside, stopping every other second so it wouldn’t be over too soon.

 

A cry left her lips as he pressed inside her-- the stretch was good, a pleasant ache, and she figured he must be big for a human to fill her up this way. His eyes never left hers the whole time, until he was fully sheathed in her.

 

“You okay?”

 

She nodded and squeezed his ass. It was so firm and lovely in her small hands. “Please move. I want to feel you.”

 

So he did. Slowly at first, but building to a crescendo they were both longing to reach as he drove in and out of her, over and over, keeping his eyes locked on hers. His hands intertwined with hers on either side of her head as their hips connected again and again. Ben had never felt so close to another person in all his life; he wanted to be inside her forever. 

 

He was hitting her so deliciously deep that all Rey could do was lie there and take it. Soon, the pleasure bubbled up so intensely that her mouth fell open in a silent scream, shuddering as her second orgasm crashed through her body. She knew Ben could feel her clenching around him as he grunted and followed, slamming into her once more before she felt his hot spend filling her from within. It was done. They were bound forever now.

 

Ben looked deep into her eyes as they both came down from their high. He had heard what she said about mating for life, and he was content in a way he’d never been his whole life. He kissed her once more as the wind whipped through the trees outside. They might have been in a tent in the middle of the woods, but as long as he had Rey, it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wondered or cared, my head canon for this AU is humans can’t get werewolves pregnant.


End file.
